


I know a lot.

by cybernya



Series: Of Volleyballs and Fins [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Platonic Kissing, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a wealth of knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the wonderful Grand King! What better way to celebrate than kissing Mr. Refreshing?
> 
> This is a tie in chapter for Suga's story (Sunscreen and Silver Scales) and what will eventually be Oikawa's story (as of this publication, currently untitled.)

Suga and Oikawa practiced volleyball regularly; they found comfort in knowing that they each have dealt with, or interact with, humans more than the other merfolk they knew. It also gave them a chance to relax and vent about their so-called problems. 

It usually resulted in Oikawa whining about how ‘mean’ Iwaizumi is - a problem much larger than anything else Suga could have.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Suga asked, rolling the volleyball between the palms of his hands. “Can I ask you a question?”

Oikawa tilted his head, curious. Suga wasn’t always this reserved when asking questions, and the way he fumbled with the volleyball clearly meant he had something on his mind. 

“Go for it, Refreshing-kun! You know you can ask me anything!”

“-- have you ever kissed a human before?” Suga asked quickly, biting his lip. He stared at the ball between his hands, feeling color fill his cheeks.

Oikawa swam closer towards the other merman, a smile spreading across his lips. “I certainly have…”

Suga felt his heart jump up his throat for a moment before continuing. “What was it like?”

Was he asking out of jealousy? Or was it pure curiosity? Soon Oikawa was in front of him, a hand pushing away the volleyball. Suga held his breath as the other tipped his chin, fingers running along his jawline. 

“It was something like this,” Oikawa grinned, his voice dropping an octave. 

Suga swallowed - hard - as he found himself quickly distracted by the other merman’s long eyelashes. He had nothing to hide behind and no idea how to react. It’s not like he’d never been kissed; he’d been kissed on the cheek and quickly on the lips plenty of times.

But this? This was different. 

His heart was still in his throat as Oikawa pulled him closer, a hand moving from his jawline to brush back grey hair over his ear, their lips crashing together. Suga panicked for a moment before closing his eyes, the feeling of Oikawa’s lips against his own slowly becoming less foreign. It was as if Oikawa was giving him directions, and he was no longer afraid. He began to return the kiss, nipping at the other merman’s lip, hands remaining in the water. Suga wasn’t exactly sure on what to do with them, 

Oikawa pulled at a handful of grey hair, causing Suga to moan before finally pulling back, opening his eyes.

Long eyelashes fluttered once again as Oikawa took in the sight that was Suga; his lips were pink and puffy, and his hair was askew from hands running through it. Oikawa smirked to himself, feeling rather proud of his work. 

Suga was breathless as he finally opened his eyes, the warmth that was Oikawa and his lips now gone. His cheeks soon reddened, and he stumbled backwards in the water as a delayed reaction.

“O-Oikawa!”

The other merman simply grinned; “I know a lot about kissing humans.”


End file.
